


【团兵】红袍

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 罗马帝国统治下的日耳曼尼亚后续有比较血腥的车
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	【团兵】红袍

他们在日耳曼尼亚森林里潮湿的雾气中前行。

山路崎岖，马蹄与土地之间的敲击透过黑马的身躯传到利威尔胯间，他跟着摇摆，钢盔因此不断磕碰他的头颅，这让他几乎被烦得窒息而死。

身后，长得见不到头的队伍也晃晃荡荡地发出散乱的“咔哒咔哒”的盔甲声，死气沉沉的跟一堆尸体还魂似的。

“野蛮人的地方，哼。”烦人的声音从他右方逼近，利威尔甚至能听见那头猪脑袋上那排羽毛扇过空气的嗡嗡声。

“差点忘了，你也算是他们的一员。”他装作恍然大悟，转头看向利威尔，然而利威尔目不斜视地盯着昏暗的前路，薄唇跟平时一样紧紧抿着，嘴角下弯，平直的眉毛都未曾动过一下。

见状，这人继续努力地试图激怒他：“怎么样？回到你潮湿、恶心、野蛮的家乡。”

那些词语在他舌尖跳动，拉丁语坚韧的发音便让它们的恶毒刺耳更上一层。

我该把你的舌头割下来。利威尔咬紧牙关，左侧看不到的地方腮帮的肌肉在他白皙的皮肤下涌动，握住缰绳的手上鼓起一道道青筋，他的指甲深深嵌入皮肉中，脸上却尽力维持着无情。

“还是你犹太的那一部分更多些？那些沙漠更适合你？”

不能表现出来，越是威胁他越兴奋，这头猪。

“……回到你的位置。”最终，利威尔松开嘴唇，吐出一句，灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁不定，愤怒的火焰在冷静的掩饰之下燃烧。他奇特的声音在低沉里环绕着烟雾般的颗粒，他们身后的队伍中不下十人都被他们的动作吸引，跟在利威尔后面的士兵抬头瞥了一眼那人。

然而他已经达到想要的效果，满意地微笑着放慢速度退下了。

浩浩荡荡的队伍继续沉默着，黎明中，不知是森林上空的天色还是利威尔的脸色更为晦暗不明。罗马的行省在一片晨雾中慢慢出现，先是半截埋入地下的木刺栅栏，后面是一排排浸过防火油的帐篷，他的马第一个从正门口进入，最为华丽雄伟的帐篷屹立于中央大道的正前方，利威尔骑着马沿着这条路慢慢向前，罗马的金鹰矗立帐篷中间，在火光中穿过厚重的浓雾静静凝视着他。

“你终于来了，我的孩子。”行省总督站在它旁边，灰白的头发和蓝色披风被水汽模糊了轮廓。

利威尔感到一阵眩晕。

接下来两天，利威尔在学习中忙碌着渡过，他不敢离开中间的帐篷，日耳曼的村民和奴隶在外面劳作，他害怕见到他们，也害怕那片森林。他能感受到森林之狼的蠢蠢欲动，他的血液中有一部分流淌着与它的连接，即使他远在天涯海角，它都会永远跟着他。他怨恨这种感觉，可就算他再怎么相信自己是个罗马人而不是蛮族，却依然无法产生任何厌恶。

第三天，他被迫走出了帐篷。

罗马军队在部落中征税——自然不是钱，野蛮人不会使用货币——这两天都有牛羊猪和大批新鲜的蔬菜运进行省的营地，泥泞的土地上堆放着卷心菜，发着翠绿，又白又圆。利维尔路过它们，肩上的红袍擦过白叶子，一两个被红袍的边缘带到他的脚边，从银靴旁滚过。

大帐篷前，两个士兵押着一个日耳曼人，承载着金鹰的权杖慌慌张张地从他面前抽回到帐篷中，铁靴的“哒哒”声和牵制着挣扎的野蛮人的盔甲摩擦声混乱地碰撞着，红袍子们跟着身体转来转去，掀起一阵一阵的风。

这就是利威尔来到时的景象。

总督站在帐篷的台阶上，见他来到，一脸和蔼地抬手招呼他到这人跟前。

“Lucius，就你来吧。”

利威尔旁边，正是第一天那个无礼的士官，他从红袍下腰间的剑鞘中抽出自己的短剑，递到他手边。

做不到的。

利威尔盯着那把剑，迷惑又恐惧，日耳曼人的胡子之间浓重的臭味传到他鼻子之间，还有他粗野的呼吸声。奴隶和劳工在远处看着，卷心菜放在他们身旁的篮子里，编成一筐一筐。

“只有他的部落没有缴税，而且他刚才已经浪费了他最后的一次机会。”总督在利威尔身后解释，带着气定神闲的表情，仿佛他不是在叫利威尔去处死一个人。

利威尔控制着自己任何引人怀疑的表情或目光，带着冷漠地神色回过头走到总督的身旁，红袍子围着他利落地旋转，扬起地面泥土的碎屑飞向空中。

“根据他们日耳曼的习俗，一个人不能宣判另一个人的死亡，只有神才能决定他的命运。”利威尔低声向总督解释，装出一副淡漠的神情，仿佛这就是他犹豫的真实原因。

他在这里，他在这里！做不到的，不要，千万不要。

总督夸张地做出不可思议的表情，缓慢把头转过来低下头看着利威尔，他眨眨眼睛：“这里没有他们的神，”

利威尔几乎要颤抖了。

“只有罗马的法律。”接着总督将头一偏，示意他赶紧去执行任务。

森林之狼在凝视着他，在某处，就在周围，它没有情感的、蓝色的眼睛，代表着他的祖先、他的血液凝视着他。

能怎么办呢？

利威尔从士官手中接过短剑，握住剑柄，冰凉的钢铁立即和他连为一体，他和首领对视，一步一步迈着沉重的步伐向他走去，在仇恨的目光中，他所极度抵触的本能不情愿地燃烧，在他的双手和短剑的闭环中奔腾流动，每走一步，手中的剑就越发轻盈。

不要看我。

利威尔伸展身体，手臂拉向右方高举起那把短剑，第一抹真正的晨曦照射在它的剑锋中，却没有一丝希望的温度。

不要看我。

他想要颤抖，现在却无法颤抖。利威尔的牙龈发酸，在首领浑浊的眼球中，他看见自己身上鲜艳的红袍，上好的硬布跟着自己的动作翻出整洁的折痕。日耳曼的狼在他面前凝望他，罗马的鹰在他身后审视他。利威尔的牙关发酸，他几乎可以看见自己狰狞的面孔。

他闭上眼，耳边响起利剑划开空气的旋律，这是一个战士的懦弱。

熟练的动作甚至没能让血液溅上利威尔的袍子，首领的头滚落在地，像那些卷心菜，过了一两秒，血液才从他脖子的断裂处喷涌而出，渗透泥土的深处，颜色和罗马士兵身上的袍子一模一样。他被拖走，日耳曼的血液顺着画出长长的痕迹。士官走上前来，利威尔则把剑扔到一旁，甩身离开，看也不看他。

罪恶和野蛮的东西，不应当给予他们任何的怜悯。

那天晚上，那个部落的村民潜入营地杀死了一名守卫，他随即被砍了头，但总督的愤怒没有平息，连夜叫人去钉死了他的家人，而且命令利威尔第二天一早带着他的部下去找出主谋和他们的目的。

“这些野蛮人，得用惩罚教会他们怎么听话。”

总督对这个部下寄予厚望。

“我相信，即使你的血管中有两种不属于罗马的血液，它们也只是微不足道的小部分。毕竟你的祖父依然是一个纯正的、非常高贵的氏族的成员。”

“你一定能完成任务的，对不对？”

利威尔脸色苍白，但依然点着头同意，感谢神让他生了张天生就苍白的小脸，总督并未发现什么异常。

罗马的骑兵又开始在树林中穿行，骏马奔腾，落叶在马蹄下纷飞。然而利威尔在路口将部下遣散，留下自己朝着森林深处前进。

“罗马人！”

突然，响起尖利的一声通风报信，几秒钟后，村庄才出现在他面前。那些木头和茅草的房子，农院和水井。

正应该是早上忙碌的时候，这时候却静的只剩阳光炙烤森林的声音和马蹄规律的节奏。他骑着马，从中央大道中走过，两旁是那些房子和安静的日耳曼人。他们一起用寂静审问他，用目光和眼神拷打他，罗马的盔甲和红袍保护不了他。

只有他一个人，没有大批的士兵。

木头的十字架上钉着那个村民的家人，在广场上立着一圈，村民正用斧头砍着木桩，要把他们放下来，此刻见利威尔来到，都停下动作，靠在斧头上直勾勾盯着他的脸，雕像似的，一动不动。

中间，一个人背对着他，金白色的光芒融化着这人的头发，刺得利威尔睁不开眼睛。他对利威尔的到来无动于衷，微风轻轻拂过他身上的灰色的麻布衣服，和这里除了利威尔的所有人一样，沾满泥土、暗沉。

“我尝试阻止他们，我告诉他们不要砍，这违抗了命令……”

一个留山羊胡的男人匆匆跑到利威尔的马边，用带有浓重口音的拉丁语说。

利威尔猛地抬手叫他停下，红袍搭在他的手臂上，这会被微微掀起。他努力地不要让自己发抖，他又害怕，又欣喜，还有无数完全相反的情感在他的内心深处厮打，战斗过于激烈，以至于他的身体不得不通过某种行为来缓解。

这个人这时转过身，他代替森林之狼，用亡灵和血脉的眼睛注视利威尔。

利威尔摘下头盔，发现自己的嘴唇也在发抖，他尽力掰开牙关，扯开舌头，在干燥的口腔中干涩的发出隔着时间的长河摧毁他所有理智的音节。

“埃尔文”。

TBC.


End file.
